The present invention relates to electrodes for electric metal smelting furnaces and, more particularly, to such electrodes which are non-consumable and water-cooled.
As is known, electric arc furnaces use carbon or graphite electrodes. However, the graphite electrodes typically used in electric furnaces for smelting metals are very expensive and are also consumable, brittle and represent a high expenditure in the operation of the furnaces. In addition, a certain quantity of these graphite electrodes must be kept in the warehouse, where they represent a necessary but nonproductive investment, all of which is disadvantageous.